1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to dictation systems, and more particular, to a hierarchical quick note that allows the use of a short dictated code phrase to be transcribed to a standard clause.
2. Background
Originally, dictation was an exercise where one person spoke while another person transcribed what was spoken. Shorthand was developed to facilitate transcription by allowing the transcriptionist to write symbols representative of certain utterances. Subsequently, the transcriptionist would replace the shorthand symbol with the actual utterance.
With modern technology, dictation has advanced to the stage where voice recognition and speech-to-text technologies allow computers and processors to serve as the transcriber. Speech recognition engines receive the utterances and provide a transcription of the same, which may subsequently be updated, altered, or edited by the speaker.
Current technology has resulted in essentially two styles of computer based dictation and transcription. One style involves loading software on a machine to receive and transcribe the dictation, which is generally known as client side dictation. The machine transcribes the dictation in real-time or near real-time. The other style involves sending the dictation audio to a centralized server, which is generally known as server side dictation. The centralized server transcribes the audio file and returns the transcription. There are two modes of server side dictation: (a) “batch” when the transcription is accomplished after hours, or the like, when the server has less processing demands; or (b) “real-time” when the server returns the transcription as a stream of textual data.
As can be appreciated, the present computer based dictation and transcription systems have drawbacks. One drawback is the lack of a shorthand type of methodology. Currently, dictation systems transcribe what is spoken. Certain industries, however, have repetitive clauses and phrases that must be repeated frequently. Conventional speech recognition software, however, is not typically customized for a particular industry so the repetitive clauses and phrases must be fully enunciated so the speech recognition software can accurately transcribe the repetitive clauses and phrases. As can be appreciated, repeating common clauses and phrases is time consuming. Against this background, it would be desirous to provide a method and apparatus wherein the repetitive clauses and phrases may be incorporated into a customizable shorthand or hierarchical quick note.